Survivor Indonesia Ep 1 Elephant on The Island
by mattstu218
Summary: This is the first episode in my fan made season of CBS Survivor, this season is called Survivor Indonesia, and it will feature 18 contestants fighting for the title of Sole Survivor.


**Survivor Indonesia**

(The camera pans to Jeff standing on top of a rock)

Jeff: We're here on the exotic islands of Indonesia, where 18 new contestants are about to spend the next 39 days trying to survive being stranded as they each vie for the title of sole survivor. And already first impressions are forming.

(Two boats containing 18 new Survivor contestants speed in towards the beach)

**Natalee: I'm looking around and already I see all different people, we got an ancient old man, the I-Wish-He-Was-Naked Cowboy, the beauty queen, and the smart Asian Lady, and I realize, I can totally beat these people.**

**George: Well from what I can see there's all sorts of different people but hopefully I can fit into the younger crew since I'm probably the youngest here.**

(The boats arrive on the beach)

Jeff: Come on in guys and pick a spot on any of the flat stones. First things first welcome to Survivor: Indonesia

(They applaud)

Jeff: You in the blue t-shirt what's your name?

Tre: Tre

Jeff: Do you think you've been able to get a good read on these people just from the boat ride in.

Tre: I think that you can tell who's going to be strong just from watching how each of them looks you've got some bigger guys some small girls it seems pretty easy.

Jeff: Well that's good because right now it's time to pick tribes, flip over your rocks to reveal your buffs.

(Everyone flips their rock, standing above the orange buff is Emily, while Tre is standing over the purple. They do rock paper scissors to determine who goes first, Emily wins)

Emily: I'm going to take the good-looking guy with the button down shirt right there. (she points to TJ)

Jeff: Good looking guy what's your name

TJ: It's TJ, but I'll go by good-looking guy too.

**Emily: I went with TJ because I can see he really has the presence of someone who is strong and also smart and while it's nice to have someone like that on your tribe, but it's even nicer to get rid of someone like that before the merge, and I'm thinking way past that already:**

Tre: Um I think it's Devon right?

Devon: Yes it is (she joins Tre on the purple mat)

TJ: I'll take the tall girl with the dreads (Natalee joins TJ)

Devon: I'll take the cowboy (Randall joins purple)

Natalee: The young blonde guy I want him (Carter joins the tribe)

**Maura: Well it's no surprise as I watch these people get picked that I'm still here waiting since I'm the older wacky zookeeper lady, but I know I'm just as tough.**

(Randall picks Ivy, Carter picks Julie, Ivy picks Brandon, Julie picks George, Brandon picks Alix, George picks Isabelle, Alix picks Matt, Isabelle picks Robert, Matt picks Siobhan, Robert picks Maura, Siobhan picks Arthur)

Jeff: So we have our two tribes, Tre, Devon, Randall, Ivy, Brandon, Alix, Matt, Siobhan and Arthur, you guys are wearing purple and are the Jambi tribe. Emily, TJ, Natalee, Carter, Julie, George, Isabelle, Robert and Maura you are Maluku and you're wearing orange. Here's a map to each of your camps, good luck.

Jambi Camp:

Brandon: Well I've gotta say this tribe looks pretty good to me.

Ivy: We got all the buff guys so I think we're solid (she giggles)

Tre: (To Siobhan) So I'm sorry how exactly do you say your name?

Siobhan: It sounds like sha-vawn

Ivy: So what to do y'all do for a living cause I'm a waitress

Matt: Oh I'm actually a waiter there we go.

**Matt: Hell no I'm not a waiter, I was a waiter for a few weeks in college but now I work with the police as a psychologist, and nobody here needs to know that.**

Randall: We'll y'all can probably guess that I'm a rancher with the hat and the getup and all.

Ivy: Wow I thought you were gonna say model or something, maybe you're like a male stripper who dresses up like a cowboy, I've seen plenty of those.

Siobhan: (To Alix) Is she seriously doing this?

Alix: It's probably working for her too.

**Alix: So right away we have our favorite ex-cheerleader who is either genuinely ditzy or very strategic and people are starting to notice.**

**Ivy: I can already tell that I'm getting under Siobhan and Alix's skin, I'm not gonna pretend like I'm some bitchy chick who wants to make them jealous, cause right now I have four guys completely on my side and they're not gonna be able to do anything about it.**

Brandon: (To Tre) I think we should focus on strength so us guys should stick together plus Devon and Ivy.

Tre: What do you think about Matt, he doesn't seem very strong to me and he looks like he's miserable staying here after like an hour.

(Matt is chopping some bamboo with a grumpy look on his face)

Randall: I think it's most important that we make fire right now I can probably start one with sticks.

Siobhan: I'll go get some.

Matt: Me too.

**Matt: I'm using this opportunity to talk to Siobhan because I can see she has a problem that's already brewing with her and Ivy, and I think I can take advantage of that.**

Matt: I needed to get out of that area for a minute.

Siobhan: So glad this is the tribe we're on, at least we got the "buff guys".

Matt: They're fawning over her.

Siobhan: And you're not?

Matt: She's not my type, too… female.

Siobhan: Well we could probably get Alix and Devon and then work Arthur into voting with us when the time comes.

**Siobhan: I mean I know it was blunt but I figured if there's a problem with someone then we take her out. And Matt is a funny guy and as a dancer I'm very close with the gays so this should be a blast.**

Maluku Camp:

**Izzy: So finally we get to the beach and as I look around, I'm really glad we have five girls against four guys because I think we'll be able to take control.**

(Discussions about building shelter and getting food and water ensue, soon progress begins)

Emily: TJ move that log back toward me, no toward me, Natalee help me out here please.

Julie: (To Izzy) She's doing a lot of yelling and not as much working.

(Emily continues ordering people around in order to build the shelter)

**Emily: I think it's just part of my personality that I'm a good director and I'm good at telling people what to do, I mean, the shelter is coming along great.**

**TJ: I do have to give her props, the shelter did get built very efficiently which is huge to have on the first day.**

George: Woah, there's some great long coconuts in that tree up there if we could like, climb it and knock some down that would be awesome.

TJ: I can probably give it a try if one of you can toss me the machete when I'm up there. (He hands the machete to Carter). Let me see what I can do. (He scales the palm tree sliding up little by little, Carter throws the machete up, and TJ catches it and uses it to chop around a dozen coconuts.

Maura: Wooohooo you go dude!

**Maura: I'm so amazed by TJ, he really has just shown himself to be a standup guy and major asset to the tribe, I'm pretty much ready to give him my vote that's how great he is.**

**Julie: I think TJ is great and all but honestly I think a large part of his miraculous tree climb was a means of getting people to like him, and it worked, he's got this natural leadership quality and people are looking up to him.**

Carter: That was really awesome, I mean, you'll have to teach me how to do that.

Natalee: You'd make a great leader for our tribe.

TJ: That's a lot of responsibility for climbing a tree, but I definitely wouldn't mind, and I also wouldn't mind working with you two also.

Natalee: I think the three of us could rope in two more maybe Emily and George cause that would be a strong solid five.

TJ: You think Emily would be smarter over Julie and Izzy

Natalee: Julie is shifty I can already tell and I mean, it's driving me crazy, she's out there peeking around for the idol.

Julie: Hey guys, we got tree mail, I just think we need to assemble everyone to determine who's good with puzzles and who's the most physical.

**Julie: I'm walking back from treemail and literally at the same moment Natalee has proceeded to completely throw me under the bus for looking for an idol, which I actually didn't do, and now I might need to.**

Jambi Tribe

Devon: (Reading Treemail) For the tribe the shows the strength in body and mind, a great reward awaits, but if you fall behind, tribal will seal one's fate. Oooo dramatic.

Ivy: So what it's gonna be maybe like a giant puzzle that has heavy pieces or something.

Brandon: I was just thinking it was gonna be like strength and then a mental thing like a puzzle or trivia.

Arthur: I mean, we can speculate all we want but we won't find out what's going on until the challenge.

Immunity Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Both tribes looking eager for this challenge so I'll get right to it. For today's challenge each tribe will send out one pair of tribe members at a time to retrieve a crate from the water, the crate that is closest is also the lightest while the farthest crate is the heaviest. Once all three crates are brought back, one tribe member will dig through the sand until they find a hidden key that will be used to unlock the crates which contain bags of puzzle pieces, then the remaining two tribe members will attempt to complete a puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle wins. Wanna know what you're playing for? Fire in the form of flint, as well as fishing gear, hooks, lines, and a spear. But most importantly (reveals idol), immunity, the winning tribe safe for tonight's vote, losing tribe going to tribal council.

Jeff: Retrieving crates for Jambi, Matt and Alix, Devon and Brandon, and Tre and Randall, unlocking the crates is Arthur, and Siobhan and Ivy are on the puzzle. For Maluku, George and Emily, Robert and Natalee and Carter and TJ getting the crates, Izzy unlocking, and Maura and Julie on the puzzle. Survivor's ready? GO!

Jeff: George speeding into the water followed by Emily, Matt and Alix moving slower, you gotta pick it up! George and Emily get to their crate first and both pushing from the back. Matt tall enough to walk in the water is pulling it while Alix pushes, two different strategies, but Jambi's seems to be working better. (Matt and Alix arrive on the sand while George and Emily still work at it) Getting it through the water is one thing but getting it to your mat is another.

Matt: Help me pull, help me pull!

Jeff: Matt and Alix dragging the crate through the sand almost to the mat while George and Emily are just now getting to the sand, Emily, visibly struggling (she struggles visibly). (Matt and Alix touch the mat) Go Devon and Brandon! (They rush into the water both diving in and swimming quickly) Jambi leads it but Maluku is close behind. (George and Emily get to the mat) Go Natalee and Robert! (Brandon and Devon reach their crate) Remember not only is this crate farther, it's also heavier. Devon and Brandon using the same strategy of one pushing one pulling. (Natalee and Robert get to their crate) Maluku you're still in this! (They also have Natalee pulling the crate as Robert pushes) This challenge is exhausting; you have to dig deep! Brandon and Devon almost at the beach, Natalee and Robert made up a little time arriving just behind them. It's not over until you get to that mat. (Devon and Brandon reach the mat slightly before Natalee and Robert) Go Tre and Randall! Go TJ and Carter! Remember this is the heaviest and most difficult crate to maneuver.

Robert: Damn that's exhausting.

Maura: You got this guys take your time!

Jeff: TJ and Carter both are swimming very fast, while Tre and Randall are moving more slowly. (TJ and Carter get to the crate) This time it's Maluku who gets to the crate first, Jambi's lead is gone! Pick it up you two! (Carter and TJ struggle to move the crate but move it little by little, finally, Tre and Randall get to theirs) Both tribes pushing now! This time it's TJ and Carter struggling as Tre and Randall outbrawn them as they push the crate.

Alix: Yeah guys that's how we do it! Push guys push!

Jeff: Tre and Randall manage to muscle the crate up onto the beach, (they are panting heavily as they both push with their backs up against the crates and slowly but surely it moves through the sand. Just as they almost reach the mat TJ and Carter arrive on the beach) Tre and Randall are almost up to their mat, TJ and Carter look completely exhausted they still gotta push it up the beach. Tre and Randall just a few inches away from the mat, TJ and Carter a few feet behind. (Tre and Randall reach the mat) GO ARTHUR! (Arthur digs through the sand with both hands wildly) Sand flying everywhere, Arthur digging like a maniac, and he's got the key, unlock those crates. (TJ and Carter finally reach the mat) GO ISABELLE! Arthur already has two crates unlocked, Isabelle still looking for the key. Arthur now with all three crates unlocked, Siobhan and Ivy gonna start working on the puzzle. (Izzy grabs hold of the key and pulls it out of the sand) Isabelle has her key and is starting to unlock those locks.

Julie: Come on girl you got this.

Jeff: Siobhan and Ivy have yet to even get the first piece of the puzzle, opening the door for Maluku. Isabelle unlocks the third and final crate Julie and Maura gotta start working on the puzzle.

Siobhan: We gotta work from the outside in.

Ivy: We have to finish the inside first it's like a tiki man right?

Siobhan: I think this piece needs to be turned around, we gotta do this.

Julie: (To Maura) Let me work this, just hand me the pieces because I have an idea what it'll look like.

Jeff: So while Ivy and Siobhan are disagreeing, Julie is voluntarily doing it alone, and it's working. (Julie continues to complete the puzzle getting one piece right after the other) Julie pulling ahead now, complete meltdown for Jambi at the puzzle stage of this challenge.  
Julie with another piece, and another, incredible comeback all by herself, Siobhan and Ivy with their third piece but it's too little too late. (Julie rotates the last piece in her hand before putting it into its place). And with that Maluku wins reward and immunity. (They all rush in to Julie cheering and yelling).

Jeff: Maluku congratulations you get fire, as well as fishing gear, but most importantly immunity. You will not be going to tribal council and you're safe from tonight's vote. Meanwhile Jambi, I've got nothing for you except a date with me tonight at tribal council, head back to your camps, I'll see you then.

Maluku Camp

Emily: Julie, that was honestly so amazing.

Julie: Yeah well I do a lot of puzzles at home so like I knew I could nail this one.

Maura: I just sat back and let her do her thing and next thing I knew it was all done.

**Julie: So it was safe to say I won us the challenge today, and that's such a good feeling because I was starting to feeling there was a bond building with Natalee and Carter and TJ and Emily, I mean it only takes one night to see who's snuggled up to who and seeing TJ with those two girls while I'm by myself is a clear indicator of who's in what position.**

Maura: So let's open this baby up (referring to the fishing kit). (She opens up the box and a clue falls out, she quickly grabs it before anyone can see, but she is spotted by TJ)

**Maura: So I open the box up and this little paper falls out, and honestly knowing I now have this advantage is such a good feeling. But next thing I know TJ comes up to me asking me all about it.**

TJ: Find anything interesting in the kit?

Maura: Just some bait and hooks.

TJ: Ok come on I saw the clue would you care to share?

Maura: Well the thing is right now this is the only thing that could possibly ensure my safety, so unless there's another way to do that…

TJ: I'll keep you safe how about that? You and me could get three others and we can be the majority alliance.

**TJ: Maura is definitely someone who shouldn't be underestimated; she's got a very strategic mind**, **but I do trust that she would be loyal to me if it came down to it.**

Jambi Tribe

Devon: Well that sucked, we really could have used that fishing gear.

Arthur: We also really could have used immunity.

**Devon: So we lost the challenge, the two girls on the puzzle kind of blew it but it's not necessarily their faults because we also have someone like Alix who didn't do much because her partner did most of the heavy lifting, and Arthur who did really a very simple task, so I don't think pointing fingers should be going on.**

Tre: I just wanna address the elephant in the camp, and that's that it really should either be Ivy or Siobhan going home, tonight, it's nothing personal, but you lost us the challenge and now you gotta lie in the bed you made.

Siobhan: Wow are you kidding me?

Tre: It just seems to be the general consensus of the tribe that one of you should go.

Siobhan: You just came in here and that's all you're going to say? It's ridiculous that you think you can treat us like this.

**Siobhan: I'm just completely appalled by Tre basically telling me I'm dispensable, and honestly I have the right mind to vote for him tonight.**

Siobhan: (To Ivy) I just can't believe he thinks he can go around talking about us like that.

Ivy: I know it's really offensive.

Siobhan: I almost wonder if it would be better to vote for him tonight.

Ivy: See the thing is he was really good in the challenges and he really seems like he will continue to be good.

Siobhan: So what you're gonna vote me then.

Ivy: (Pausing) I mean, I just don't really know which path I should take at this point.

**Ivy: I think Siobhan is really fake because this is really the first time she's talked to me and it's to save her own ass.**

Randall: (To the guys) I mean it's simple it's gotta be Siobhan tonight, she's weak and abrasive.

**Matt: I can't have Siobhan go first or else the rest of my game is screwed, unfortunately they all seem pretty fixated on keeping the strong guys and keeping Ivy or Siobhan, so I need to get the other three girls and hopefully sway Arthur and I should be solid.**

Ivy: I mean Tre she literally tried to get me to vote for you like, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.

Brandon: She's definitely crafty.

Siobhan: (To Alix) Hey, would you be down to vote Ivy with me, because they're all voting for me.

Alix: I think that's who we should be voting for in the first place, I mean, she's got those three guys wrapped around her finger.

Siobhan: So if it's me you and I think Matt, we would need Devon and Arthur. (Matt walks over) Matt you're doing Ivy tonight right.

Matt: Totally, the three of us plus Devon would be kickass final four.

Alix: You want us to be final three then?

Matt: We take control of this tribe now with this vote and we should be solid.

(They walk over to find Devon on the beach)

Siobhan: What do you want to do tonight?

Devon: I think we really should go for Arthur or Ivy probably.

Siobhan: Me, Matt, and Alix are down for Ivy, are you in?

Devon: Oh yeah if we could sway one more.

**Devon: When Siobhan approached me to vote off Ivy I could not have agreed any faster, I do not like her, I think that she thinks she's in a good position and that she's in control and I'd love to burst that illusion.**

Matt: (To Arthur) Where's your head at tonight?

Arthur: Well are we not solid on Siobhan?

Matt: I'm just trying to think would you prefer her or Ivy?

Arthur: The five guys and Ivy seem like a solid group we really shouldn't go against that.

Matt: She has them wrapped around her finger and that concerns me.

**Arthur: Matt approached me today and was telling me about this crazy scheme to blindside Ivy, which in a way makes sense, but in reality, it's much too early to make this move so I feel pretty strongly about it.**

**Ivy: I'm starting to get a feeling that something is up because I see Matt talking to Arthur, Sioban talking to Devon, and Alix, Matt and Siobhan kinda talking together, and that's five people right there so that's a problem. So I need to ensure those votes are not going my way.**

Ivy: (To Siobhan) Listen, I thought about what you said and I really think we should vote Arthur like we could totally pull it together cause I just really want the two of us to stay.

**Siobhan: I can completely smell the bs as Ivy is telling me about this plan, and it's frustrating cause apparently I'm weak and stupid according to these people. **

(Siobhan walks away from Ivy and Brandon and Tre approach her)

Brandon: (To Ivy) What's she trying to pull?

Ivy: I don't know I think she's gonna turn it around on one of you which is what she was trying to say but I told her I'll vote with her for Arthur.

Brandon: Did she buy it?

Ivy: I don't think so.

Tre: We have all the guys and you that's six.

Ivy: Matt's with her I can tell, he was trying to talk to Arthur.

Brandon: That would be five, so basically we have to make sure Arthur doesn't turn on us.

**Brandon: What at first seemed like an easy vote has now turned into complete chaos, and it's looking like it's gonna be four for Siobhan and four for Tre, Randall, or myself tonight, because Matt has completely reneged from the men and Arthur is apparently on the rocks and this really could have been avoided had Tre avoided announcing she's going home.**

Ivy: Arthur.

Arthur: Yeah what's up?

Ivy: The plan is still Siobhan tonight.

Arthur: Who else would it be?

Ivy: Just double-checking we were all on the same page, thanks Artie.

**Arthur: There is a clear separation and I seemed to have found myself in a position where my vote will decide the fate of the tribe, I could vote Siobhan who seems unlikable but that would be an easy vote she could go anytime, or I could get Ivy off which would really eliminate the possibility of the guys working with her instead of me, but that might alienate myself from the tribe and that's big reason to worry.**

Tribal Council

Jeff: Come on in. Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is important, because in this game, fire represents life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

Jeff: So after losing the first immunity you get back to camp, do accusations start flying or does everyone break off into a mad scramble, Alix?

Alix: Well after we got back Tre did immediately declare that one of the two girls on the puzzle should go home because they lost us the challenge.

Jeff: Tre, was this an impulse decision or did you think that this was how you should approach it.

Tre: Well what I said was we should address the elephant in the room that we lost because of them, and nobody else deserves to go home because of their error.

Siobhan: Jeff can I interject?

Jeff: Sure.

Siobhan: Basically Tre saying that either Ivy or me should go home is completely bull, because after that he really only proceeded to say that I single handedly lost the challenge which isn't true.

Tre: That is not true I believe the blame goes out equally to the both of you.

Siobhan: Ok so then why didn't you campaign to have her off (pointing to Ivy) cause all I heard was that I should go home.

Ivy: See the thing is that Siobhan has this sort of bad attitude that sort of makes people cautious, and then she was going around to Matt, to Alix, to Devon, and to Arthur, trying to pull together a blindside of someone who doesn't deserve to go.

Jeff: That being?

Ivy: Tre.

Jeff: So Siobhan, is this retaliation for Tre singling you out or a strategic decision.

Siobhan: I think from a strategic standpoint, I would much rather have the person of who is willing to throw someone under the bus then someone who is already holding on for dear life.

Randall: No one is throwing you under the bus, you messed up the challenge and you have to accept your punishment.

Siobhan: Ok Dad, next time I'll lay down and wait to be voted off.

Ivy: (To Siobhan) See if you're going to have an abrasive attitude like that there won't be a next time.

Jeff: Wow, so clearly it's you guys against Siobhan so Matt where does that leave you.

Matt: Personally I don't believe that three days in this game and one challenge performance is enough to single out who's "weak" on the tribe. You can't just stick someone at a puzzle just because you don't think they're capable of handling something else, especially when they are capable of unlocking crates or even doing the more physical part of the challenge.

Jeff: So you're saying don't vote Siobhan?

Matt: No I'm saying that's not a good enough reason to do so.

Jeff: So is this vote about strength or about strategy?

Matt: I think for Tre and Ivy it's about strategy.

Tre: The thing is she's weak and conniving and that's not a combination that we want right now.

Jeff: Arthur, is this a tribe divided?

Arthur: I think the tribe is split, on one side we have the big guys and Ivy and the other side is the three girls and Matt.

Jeff: And where does that put you then? Do you think you're a swing vote tonight?

Arthur: I think technically I may have a strong influence on who goes home.

Randall: Arthur is with the guys and really we thought Matt was too but he seems to have turned against us.

Matt: Um, to be frank I never really claimed to have had a deal with the guys just because of a Y chromosome.

Randall: So you're against us is what you're saying?

Matt: I never said I was against you.

Siobhan: Just to interject, this right here is the kind of behavior that I have to deal with this passive aggressive mob boss style that those four are in control and it's frustrating.

(Arthur looks puzzled)

Randall: Yeah I just want to be clear how do you spell your name?

Siobhan: Wow (she rolls her eyes).

Jeff: Devon, this is a pretty explosive first tribal, do you think the tribe can recover?

Devon: When a tribe is in this much disarray it's hard to tell what is the best path for the future.

Jeff: And with that, it is time to vote, Alix you're up.

_Voting_

Alix: ...

Brandon: ...

Matt: IV, you have all the boys wrapped around your finger, so it's time to cut the finger off.

Devon: ...

Randall: Shavaun, I really didn't know how to spell it, but I'm pretty certain I won't need to know for a second time.

Brandon: ...

Siobhan: Ivy, I graduated high school way too long ago to still be dealing with the likes of you, I just wish I could write four names on this paper.

Tre: ...

Ivy: Siobhan, watching you scramble really made my day, if for some ungodly reason this vote doesn't send you home my next one certainly will.

Arthur: ... It's for the good of the tribe.

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes... If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so...

Jeff: Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Shavaun

Second vote, Siobhan, that's two votes Siobhan

Siobhan, three votes Siobhan.

IV, that's three votes Siobhan, one vote Ivy.

Ivy, two votes Ivy three votes Siobhan.

Ivy, we're tied up three each.

Ivy, four votes Ivy, three for Siobhan.

Siobhan, we're tied again four four, I'll read the last vote.

First person voted out of Survivor Indonesia... Ivy, that's five you need to bring me your torch.

Ivy: Wow...

(Randall and Brandon look shocked; Tre glares at Arthur, meanwhile Matt and Siobhan both are visibly excited as Siobhan breathes a sigh of relief)

Jeff: Ivy, your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
